<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sander Sides Oneshots and Plot Bunnies by JadeSpeedster17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469646">Sander Sides Oneshots and Plot Bunnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17'>JadeSpeedster17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I did this instead of sleeping, Ideas are free to write a story on, M/M, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Some I might turn into a story, That is if I get enough people who like it, au's, lots of male/male, oneshots, some dark ideas, some fluffy ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I was bored, up for a good 19 hours, and this shut in with social distancing is starting to grate on my sanity. Thus, I decided to do something instead of scroll through youtube for the umpteenth time for cat videos. </p><p>These are just oneshots in plot bunny ideas I have. Though, fair warning, these are what we call 3AM conversations. So expect some kinky to smutty moments, to just plain scary and horrible.<br/>Then there are the more fluffy ideas I have when it's late at night and I see something cute. </p><p>As for requests, no idea if I'll do them, for now I just need a distraction from all the doom and gloom. You're also free to ask me more about the idea if you're curious.   I'll try to keep an eye on my messages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RoCeit (Roman/Deceit) - My Songbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman shifts in the leather couch near the arm chair Deceit sat in. The other stared at him for the question he asked, and he’ll admit it was an odd question. “You’ve wondered what it likes to be hypnotized?” Dee repeats curiously.</p><p>“Well kind of yeah, Logan speculates, but I’ve always wanted to experience it.” Roman admits sheepishly, feeling flustered about such thoughts in his head.</p><p>Dee blinks then chuckles, “Well I could help with that.” He offers to him with a smile.</p><p>At that, Roman frowns, “How so?” he asks curiously as Dee leans closer to him.</p><p>“I can hypnotize people, one of the powers I don’t talk about that often.” He coos softly to Roman. “I can give you a first hand experience.”</p><p>Roman frowns at that as he looked at the other, not leaning away like most would as he was used to the fact Deceit had no desire to understand personal space. Being snakes craved warmth. “How do I know you wouldn’t try anything?” he asks.</p><p>“Deary please, I wouldn’t do that to you, you have my word. Plus Patton would kill me if I went back on our deal.” He said casually.</p><p>“What?” Roman asked.</p><p>Deceit waved his hand, “Nothing for you to worry about Ro. Don’t think about it.” He smiled again, “Please? Just once? All you have to do is agree to it, and if you don’t like it we never have to do it again.” He purred to him happily.</p><p>Roman shifted a bit, part of him was uneasy, but would he get another chance like this? “Sure I guess…” he agreed quietly.</p><p>“Perfect.” Dee moves to sit in front of him now as he looked at the other with a toothy grin, showing fangs at all, “Just look into my eyes Roman, and relax.” He cooed quietly, only to where Roman could hear. “Let me help you my prince.”</p><p>Roman looked at the others yellow eyes, and found that they looked like they were glowing. Just a soft yellow golden color, simply, barely there, but the more he stared the more he seemed entrance by it. The glow seemed to pulsate, like a heartbeat. His mind stopped wandering and just focused on them, “Good boy.” A voice, so far away now, purred in his ear.</p><p>That felt nice to hear, he was a good boy, he always liked it when someone called him such. Roman was weak for pretty pet names and sweet words, Dee knew this all too well. “Relax dear, you can do that right? Just give into the feeling of happiness.”</p><p>Roman felt himself nod, but it felt sluggish and heavy. But part of him, small and quiet, protested for him. Telling him this was wrong he should stop it now. But why? This was amazing, he felt so calm and happy. Deceit snickered faintly, “How cute, we are at the point the waking mind and the natural instincts fight against each other. The fear of giving in fully, the soft thoughts that whisper of danger.” He purred to Roman as he watched the others reaction.</p><p>Roman had a pout on his pretty face, confusion in his faintly glowing eyes. He agreed to this, so why was it a bad thing? “But it’s an easy fix my Princey.” The voice cut through the whispers of fear. “You just have to keep watching me, and it’ll stop. I promise.”</p><p>So he just had to keep staring at the soft color, seemed simple. He could easily do that, no problem. Roman felt a wave of bliss wash over him, and his mouth slowly curled up into a smile.</p><p>“There’s the tell tell sign of a mindless smile.” Deceit said happily, a smirk on his snake side. “How do you feel my pet?” he asked petting the fluffy hair of Creativity.</p><p>Roman purred at the feeling, “Warm…” he managed out, “Happy…” his words felt too slow to process, it felt too hard to focus and think on one for too long. Lazily drifting in and out, no, it’s easier to let Deceit do all that, he just has to relax.</p><p>“Good boy, now ready for the fun part?” he asked as he had Roman nod along with him. “Great.” He hand a hand over the others chest and cheek, oh the fun he would have with this.</p><p>. . . . . . . . .</p><p>Roman blinked a few times as slowly the world came back into awareness. He felt untensed, and his body felt warm and pleasant. “Well how was that?” he turned to see Deceit sitting on the armchair with a smile on his face. Roman looked to see that at least an hour had passed, wow really? He hadn’t noticed, time flies.</p><p>“I can’t remember most of it, but I do remember the feelings.” Roman flushed, “It was rather nice.” He quietly confesses to Deceit, he remembered the bliss he felt and the feeling that everything was alright in the world.</p><p>Deceit smiles at that, “Thought you’d like it my songbird.” He moves over to sit down beside Roman. Putting an arm around him, Roman found himself leaning into the others embrace. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt right to do so. Maybe the snake faced boy wasn’t so bad, besides, Roman felt he was a good judge of character. And Dee was just being nice.</p><p>
  <strong>-0-0-0-0-0-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would put this in a note, but notes on the first chapter often stay for the whole book. Why that is, IDK. </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Anywho, this idea, well there is actually a whole, almost fully fleshed out plot for this. Including Patton/Virgil, and Remus/Logan. It came about when we started to vent about unsympathetic Patton always being a physical abuser. To me the idea has been overplayed alot, and it's eye-rolling to read now. So, I put my Creativity to work, and came up with an idea.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary Plot: Patton and Virgil have been together for a while now, possibly half a year. Virgil seems happier and has less problems with his role. However, Logan begins to notice something is up. Virgil always seems to do whatever Patton tells him to do. Sometime with out question or thought, and Virgil seem oblivious to it. Turns out, Patton being emotions, knows how to use emotions against people. And slowly has been conditioning Virgil to just let him do the thinking for him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This story is different in the sense Patton is NOT evil, he would NOT make Virgil do anything horrible or amoral. In his mind, he sees it as him just being helpful. If Virgil doesn't have to think about the harder things in life, Virgil doesn't have any problems. By letting Patton do the thinking for him, he finds it easier to deal with his anxiety and Thomas's own. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The point of this plot bunny is to get the mind thinking, is it a bad thing if Virgil and Patton are sane and stable in their love. No violence or anything, but at the cost of Virgil's freedoms?<br/>
It's a relationship you'll see many people have, where one partner makes all the choices and the other just has to sit there and look pretty. I can think of several married people I know who have this, and they are happy together. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It also stays true to Patton being still unsympathetic, but while also not changing much to his happy-go-lucky and nice nature. He loves Virgil deeply in this, and would never raise a finger to hurt him, but he also will use things like Virgil's emotions against him to get him to agree. <br/>
It's really a Brain vs Heart situation, you know that Virgil should have a say in what he should do and should have the right to say not; yet in the same breath you also can see Patton cares for Virgil and is NEVER going to really hurt him or make him do anything bad. So? Where do the bar end?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I might do more on this idea, I have many little moments. It continues on where Logan keeps pushing, and Roman starts to go to Deceit to vent frustration, and Deceit decides to do what Patton did to Virgil to make Roman his. I'd say Remus and Logan's is the only 'normal' one in this idea. As Remus allows Logan to right to say 'No', but Logan starts to understand why he can't. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>P.S: I Head-Cannon that Roman is a nice person, but is extroverted so he can be a dick. And he's the sharpest tool in the shed. Which is why he's easily manipulated into things, and doesn't see the forest for the trees. As in, he agrees to Deceit using hypnosis because Dee gave him word he wouldn't hurt him... Until Remus points out later to remind him who he was talking to. Roman is not stupid to the point that it's annoying, or unrealistic, but he clearly doesn't think things through.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sides AU - TLAMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas loves his boyfriends, flaws and all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His feet barely made a sound as he stepped down the old stairs. Perhaps it was fear, or maybe it was the fact he wasn’t sure if the sound was their family cat, R2. He always did get into trouble, Thomas tried to reason with himself that who else would break into the large mansion in the middle of nowhere?</p><p>Rain pattered on the ceiling outside, as Thomas soon heard the distance sound of thunder from above the stairs. He never went down into this basement. His boyfriends said it had nothing in it worth while, just storage of broken and used objects. They had three basements anyway, one was a wine cellar.</p><p>He thought about getting Logan, or Patton, or Virgil, or even Roman up when he heard the sound. But, he figured if it was the cat or even dog he could handle it, right? Something metallic hit his nose, he almost gagged, it was strong, smelled like blood. Thomas knew the scent of blood, most people did.</p><p>He entered the darkness of the basement, and heard the sound again. His head turned to see an outline in the dark, the shape of a person, rifling around in some draws. The room was barely lit, just one light over a table. It looked like an operating table, covered in dried up red. His eyes traveled around to see cages, some empty, some however he saw outlines of people.</p><p>Thomas swore everyone could hear his heartbeat, yet he was still unseen and silent. He moved back into the darker area of the basement, too afraid to move to the exit for fear he couldn’t be as quiet going up as he did coming down.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he stood there, his eyes looking around the room as the guy seemed to not notice he was there. On the wall near the exit as four masks, each designed differently, but Thomas knew them from the news.</p><p>The Sides, Morality, Logic, Anxiety, and Creativity, infamous killers who had a rather high body count. Thomas’s eyes traveled back to the room in front of him, then went they moved back he froze the masks were missing.</p><p>Thomas then felt dread as a arm gripped around his waist and arms, something sharp pressed to his side. He saw it now, in the darkness three others moving to the other. One of the people in the cage screamed, the guy turned around, the smallest lunged at him, easily overpowering it.</p><p>This snapped Thomas out of whatever fear daze he was in, he reared his head back hitting the guy behind him in the head. He heard a grunt of pain that was deep and guttural. He ran for it, hearing as he ran up the stair’s footsteps following him.</p><p>He had to get to Logan or Roman he knew they could help with this. He managed to doge the one with a purple mask from hitting him, making him barrel into the wall. Thomas panting as he turned to run up the stairs, then grunted in pain as one of them gripped his ankle.</p><p>Thomas turned and hit with all his might with his foot. He hit the red mask hard, making the other tumble backwards into the floor down the stairs. He didn’t stop to think he continued to run, he cried out in pain when through the banister something stabbed his leg. He pulled out the blade, and kept moving, pure fear keeping him moving.</p><p>“Damn it!” he heard one of them cursed in a two toned voice, Thomas ran into Logan’s room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>“Lo-“ he was cut off, where was Logan?! He saw no one in bed, the room was silent. He heard them coming and he ran and hid in the closet, hiding behind the many books Logan had.</p><p>The door opened, “Why the hell would he come up here instead of to the doors?” one asked in a high pitched voice.</p><p>“Fear makes one who crazy things Morality.” A deeper voice said as Thomas covered his mouth. “But he can’t have gotten far, not with the wound I gave him.”</p><p>Thomas was near in tears, he didn’t want to die here. Where was his lovers? Did they just leave him here!? There was silence, he could only hear his breathing.</p><p>Then the lights suddenly came on. Thomas shielded his eyes and looked up to see the blue mask with broken glass like features on it.</p><p>Tears were on his face now as the person froze and they stared at each other, “Thomas?” the deep voice said in horror and pain.</p><p>Thomas felt fear, they knew his name? Behind him the other three showed, the first to lift the mask was the one in red, Creativity he knew from the news. And staring back at him now was… <br/>“Roman?” Thomas whispered in a shaky tone. Slowly the other kills took off their masks, he was staring at his boyfriends!</p><p>Thomas was shaking, blood trickling down his leg, Logan stared at that before bending down “Shhh, it’s okay Thomas.” He said in a soothing voice reaching out as he touched the others cheek. Thomas flinched for a moment, before slowly leaning into Logan’s hand. Logan had a look of pain in his deep blue eyes.</p><p>They helped Thomas downstairs and Patton got to work cleaning up his leg. It was clear though he’d be limping for a while. They sat there in silence, it was around three in the morning, the rain still fell outside. In his hand was a warm cup of hot chocolate, Thomas had drunk a bit of it, finding the warm sweetness calmed his nerves. Virgil looked jumpy, on the table in front of them or beside them on the couch was there masks.</p><p>“Thomas?” he looked up at his name was Logan spoke now, “Are you alright?” he asked in his deep, but soft tones.</p><p>Thomas looked at Logan then back at his cup, “This…. Is a lot to process.” He admits quietly. There was silence to that before Thomas sighed, “So… you guys are killers.” He stated.</p><p>“That we are.” Roman says softly, he had his arms crossed on his chest, but clearly was fidgeting. “And?” the other said looking at Thomas to continue.</p><p>Said other seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, “I’m… not sure.” He looked at his reflection in the mug, “What am I even supposed to feel? My lovers are killers, famous ones, yet I feel numb.”</p><p>“It’s okay Thomas.” He heard as he looked up at Patton who was smiling at him. “We understand, it’s a lot to take in, but just because we are killers doesn’t mean we never were pretending. We do care about you love.” Patton said reaching over.</p><p>This time, Thomas didn’t flinch away as he leaned his cheek into Patton’s hand, letting the happy male pet his cheek and his hair. “We hadn’t wanted you to find out this way.” Virgil muttered in his quiet tones, Thomas looked at him as Patton pulled his hand away. “We had hoped you’d never find out. I suppose Logic was right in that sense that it was only a matter of time.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet to that as Thomas could hear the clock ticking. No one spoke for a good minuet before Thomas sighed, “So what happens now?” he asks them, looking up at each of them. “I know your secret.”</p><p>They gazed at each other, before Logan clears his throat, “Yes well… you have options in front of you.” He says slowly. “You can either go tell the police. Which I’m sure you know we won’t let you do. Or, you can accept what we are. Or, you can leave, forget you saw any of this, we will track you, and never come back.” He said firmly to Thomas, eyes blue eyes flashing for a moment, almost getting darker.</p><p>Thomas stares at Logan, he knew for a fact if he tried to leave to tell the police they would kill him. Though they’d feel horrible about it, they’d kill him to keep their truth a secret. And yet, Thomas found he did not want to go to the police, the thought of them being put in jail and killed for their crimes sent a cold dread through him, making him feel sick. With the thought of leaving he felt hallow and empty, he had really come to love these idiots, that the thought of breaking up with them now seemed so painful to do.</p><p>He mulled over these thoughts, would he be okay with four killers as lovers? Knowing they hurt people, kidnapped them, and killed them for pleasure? Thomas looked at them again, to see they were waiting with almost baited breath at what he’d say. Thomas got up and set his cup down before moving over and sitting between Logan and Virgil, he had a small limp in his step as he did so.</p><p>He leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder and smiled softly, “You guys aren’t going to get rid of me that easy.” He muttered, then smiling more as Logan put an arm around him and Virgil leaned on his shoulder.</p><p>A collective sigh of relief was heard as Patton clapped and moved to nuzzled Logan while Roman put his arm around Virgil. Thomas smiled, he felt loved. Sure they were insane and this possibly was a horrible idea. But, when he looked at each of them smiling and nuzzling each other and him, Thomas felt loved and wanted.</p><p>Maybe he could get used to this, maybe he could learn from them how much they care for their passion. For now, Thomas was content in letting it be. He loves his boys, flaws and all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really want to see Fanart of the murder boys. But drawing for me takes time I need for class, ug. Anywho, I might do more on this idea. I rather like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>